The present invention relates to a vehicle body as well as to a vehicle having the vehicle body. In particular, the described vehicle body is used for a motor vehicle having four wheels.
With respect to the construction of a vehicle body, different crash events have to be taken into account. In the case of a side impact, it is important for the vehicle body to react relatively stiffly, so that most of the energy is reduced in the bumper system of the other party involved in the crash.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle body which, while its production is cost-effective, has a light construction and is also sufficiently stable, particularly with respect to a side impact.
This and other objects are achieved by a vehicle body which includes two side members extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and at least one support. The support extends between the two side members in the transverse direction and, therefore, parallel to a horizontal line. The vehicle body is used particularly for motor vehicles having four wheels. According to the invention, at least one molded foam component made of rigid foam is provided, which reinforces the vehicle body and is arranged in a side structure of the vehicle body at the level of the support. In particular, at least one of these molded foam components is situated on both lateral sides of the vehicle.
By means of the at least one molded foam component, the vehicle body is reinforced in the transverse direction of the vehicle. As a result, it is achieved that, in the event of a side impact, most of the energy is dissipated in the other party involved in the crash. The use of foam permits a highly flexible construction because a corresponding molded foam component can be produced for almost all hollow spaces. The foam simultaneously has a relatively light weight, so that the rigidity of the vehicle body can be increased without any significant increases in weight.
According to an aspect of the invention, in addition to the molded foam component, a part of the side member and a part of the support are filled with a hardened foam.
Viewed in the transverse direction of the vehicle, the parts with the foam and the molded foam component are preferably aligned. This results in a path of force through the molded foam component, the foam in the side member and the foam in the support.
Furthermore, it is provided that at least one of the side members has several profiles, the profiles being filled at the level of the support at least partially with hardened foam. For this purpose, particularly the foam is injected or poured into the side member and is then hardened. An area of the respective side member is aligned with the support in the transverse direction of the vehicle. It is this area that is preferably filled with foam, so that, in the event of a side impact, the path of the force leads through the foam-filled area in the side member directly into the support. In particular, the side member has a tube-shaped design. The term “tube-shaped” applies to vehicle body structures having many different cross-sections, which may have a one-piece as well as a multi-shell construction.
As an alternative or in addition, it is provided that the support is designed as a profile and is particularly further developed in a tube-shaped manner. Preferably, the support is at least partially filled with a hardened foam. The support is reinforced by means of this foam. The thus reinforced support permits a highly rigid vehicle body in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
It is preferably provided that the at least one molded foam component is arranged in a door of the vehicle body.
It is to also contemplated to arrange several of the molded foam components in different positions on a vehicle side.
The use of foam in the support and or in the side members makes it possible to obtain a highly flexible construction because foam can be injected into almost all hollow spaces.
Therefore, two areas filled with foam and one molded foam component respectively are preferably situated on both sides of the vehicle. The molded foam component, the area of the side member filled with foam and the area of the support filled with foam are aligned when viewed in the transverse direction of the vehicle. This permits a continuous path of force from the molded foam component by way of the side member into the support.
The two face-side ends of the support preferably each rest against an interior side of the side member, so that no free spaces are created here which could be deformed in the event of a side impact.
Furthermore, it is preferably provided that the foam in the support extends to the face-side ends of the support. The area of the support directly adjoining the side member is thereby filled with foam. It is contemplated that the support is not filled with foam in the center area of the vehicle.
The support is preferably situated higher than the floor pan of the vehicle body. In particular, the entire support is arranged higher than the floor pan. The support preferably extends under a rear seat bench. Other parties involved in the crash which have a relatively high bumper, such as small trucks or pick-ups, will impact the vehicle body at a location significantly above the floor pan in the event of a side crash. It is therefore preferably provided that the support filled at least partially with foam is arranged above the floor pan, so that the path of force extends as high as possible from the other party involved in a crash into the support.
It is particularly provided that the support is the so-called “heel plate” of the vehicle body. This heel plate is a support which extends significantly higher than the floor pan in the transverse direction of the vehicle. The term “heel plate” is used according to conventional technical specifications. However, within the scope of the invention, it is provided that the heel plate is to be produced of a metal, for example, in a shell construction, as well as of a fiber-reinforced plastic material.
Thus, it is preferably provided that the at least one support, thus particularly the heel plate, and/or the side members are manufactured of a fiber-reinforced plastic material or as a sheet metal shell construction. In this case, it is also provided that some parts of the vehicle body are produced as a sheet metal shell construction and other components are produced of a fiber-reinforced plastic material. Particularly a glass-fiber-reinforced plastic material or carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic material is used as the fiber-reinforced plastic material.
The foam in the support and/or in the side member and/or the molded foam component is preferably produced of expanded polypropylene (EPP) or polyurethane (PU). In this case, it is also provided that the foam filling in the support or in the side member or the molded form component consists of different materials.
The invention further includes a vehicle having one of the above-described vehicle bodies.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.